


ily april no homo

by orphan_account



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	ily april no homo

"ah, fuck." panting could be heard throughout the room, sweat staining the crisp, white sheets. 

the bed rocked against the wall, creating loud, thundering echoes as it threatened to break a hole.

a gasp and loud groan came from the mysterious man behind him, as the once steady and rhythmic creaks from the bed became messy and out of sync with eachother. mau burrowed his face into a pillow, fingers gripping the sheets so tight, they were starting to become the same colour.

"please..." mau begged.

"please, what?" the man countered.

"please, daddy." he breathed out, yanking and pulling at the bed.

the unknown man might be behind him, but mau could already tell he was smirking from the sexual nickname.

"thats better, princess." the man said between grunts, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall became louder, and the threat of a hole was no longer there. in its place, a giant crack.

"just a little bit more..." mau mumbled to himself.

"boy if you dont wake up right the fuck now im gonna 'just a little bit more' you with a dull knife." david smacked mau's head, which was currently resting against a desk.

"wake up you fucking hoe." april said, also hitting the back of mau's head.

"aye no more hitting im up damn." mau slugglishly lifted his head off of the desk, only to be face to face(?) with a problem.

"maU WHY DO YOU HAVE A GODDAMN BONER IS IT CAUSE WE HIT YOU BECAUSE I SWEAR IF MY GIRLFRIEND TURNED YOU ON ILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU." david stood up from his seat, ready to have a fist fight with his best friend.

"no, you fucktard i just had a sex dream chill." mau said, before even realising he was saying it.

"oh my god arE YOU EIGHT??" april asked between laughs.

"who was it with oh my fucking god." david asked, also out of breath from laughing.

"i dont know."

"dude i swear was it my girlfriend???" david asked, his face serious.

"no, i just dont know. i only got a few good looks at his face before he was behind me. and ive never seen him before." mau shrugged, playing with the edge of his sleeve.

"yeah well whatever hide your raging boner and get to second period with us because we dont wanna be late." david smacked the back of his head one more time before standing up and leaving the room with april.

mau grabbed his things and followed behind, shouting for them to wait up.

°°°

"hey mau our normal teacher is sick so we have a sub today. dont like, embarrass the class or anything by falling asleep and having another sex dream." april jokingly said, sitting in a seat near the back.

david sat next to her, and mau sat in front of them.

before mau could respond, the door opened, and the substitute walked inside.

all of the students looked at the new face.

though, it wasnt a very new face to mau.

"nani.." he whispered under his breath, eyes wide as he stared at the substitute.

"mau, are you good man? it looks like you've seen a ghost." david leaned over the table, waving his hand in front of mau's face to get his attention.

"david shut the fuck up." mau watched as their sub made his way to the front of the classroom to introduce himself.

"im your teacher for the day, just, uh, work on stuff thats late. i dont really care. oh, and im Mr.Pritchard if you guys need anything." he sat at the desk, looking through sheets of papers.

"oh my god. david give me a sheet of paper." mau flailed his hand at david before he felt the paper between his fingers.

he grabbed aprils pen and began scribbling words quickly on to the paper before sliding it to david and giving april her pen back.

davids eyes widened as he read the note.

"how??" he asked.

"i dont actually know?? like i dont think ive ever seen him before." mau responded.

april leaned over to read the note.

"april our sub is the dude who mau had the sex dream about." david said, looking at the man in the teachers desk.

david doesnt know how to whisper.

this got the teachers attention, and as he turned around to say something, his eyes met mau's and he turned to his desk again.

"do you think he had a sex dream about mau, too?" april not so whispered to david.

"shut the fuck up, guys" mau rolled his eyes.

°°°

april and david waited at the door, but mau shooed them away.

april shrugged and walked away, holding david's hand.

"hey, uh, mister." mau did finger guns at the substitute teacher.

"yes, mau?" mr.pritchard didnt make eye contact, instead he pretended to sort papers on the desk.

"just like, ignore anything that april and david said." mau laughed nervously.

this time, mr.pritchard turned to face mau with the most innocent of looks on his face. "oh, you mean how you had a dream about me?" he asked.

"yeah, uh, that."

"well, maurilio, i had a dream about you too." he had turned back to the desk, fiddling with the papers again.

"you were begging me to fuck you."

mau did finger guns again.

"psh, well, i mean, pft." he stumbled over his words.

"what was yours about?" mr.pritchard smirked as he took a sip of coffee.

"well, i mean, it wasnt that. you were just there. and like. pft." 

"thats why your friends referred to it as a 'sex dream', right?" the teacher asked.

"look, im sorry." mau began.

"oh, no. you shouldnt be. even if it was just a dream you were a great fuck. you called me daddy, you know." mr.pritchard winked.

"yeah, i uh, i did in my dream too."

"say it." he said.

"say what?" mau asked, a look of confusion on his face.

the teacher turned to mau, still in the chair, and patted his legs.

"you want me to-?" mau pointed to his lap, and the teacher only nodded.

mau cautiously sat on his lap, one leg on either side.

"now, say it. princess." mr.pritchard whispered in mau's ear, his hands finding back pockets and grabbing.

"..da..ddy?" mau asked with caution.

"mhmm. and if i even hear you begin to say ethan, or mister, you'll be punished." ethan pulled mau forward, their foreheads touching.

"understood?"

mau nodded, biting his lip as he watched his substitute teacher dip his head down, sucking and biting maus neck.

gentle, yet unsynchronized breathing came from maus nose as he felt teeth and lips roaming his neck.

"you, uh, you know, in my dream, you cracked my wall." mau said, trying to break the silence.

"i bet i did." ethan said against maus neck, fiddling with the boys shirt buttons.

mau cautiously slid his hands up, sliding off the way too fancy blazer ethan was wearing, and watching it fall to the ground.

maus shirt was somewhere on the ground, and one of ethans hands went straight to his jeans, palming and poking at the bulge.

"please..." mau pushed into his hand.

"you gotta tell me what you want, princess."

"please, daddy. fuck me." mau whispered the last part, but he knew ethan heard it, as his hand travelled slightly up to unbutton his pants and tug them off, along with whatever undergarment mau was wearing.

the cold air of the classroom made mau whine, and ethan only laughed as he unbuttoned his own pants, not bothering to take them off, just taking out his dick.

ethan held two fingers to mau's mouth. "suck."

he shoved the fingers in, and mau made sure to look ehsn directly in the eyes as they were salivated.

slowly, but surely, one finger was adjusted into him.

he ducked his head into ethans shoulder, supressing a moan as another was added, scissoring inside of him.

"daddy, please. im ready." mau confirmed.

"whatever you say, princess."

ethan aligned himself with mau's hole, slowly pushing in.

a loud moan was immediately given by mau when ethan was all the way in.

mau slowly rose himself, and sat back down, his fingers holding tightly to the sides of the chair they were sitting in.

"ah, feels so good.." mau said quietly.

"youre lucky i dont have a third period." ethan said, watching as mau lifted himself and sat back down, a facial expression of pure pleasure getting more intense.

the chair was squeaking, reminding mau of the bed springs from his dream.

by the time the movements were getting uneven, both were panting.

mau looked directly at ethan, releasing a string of curses, amd releasing himself.

he rode for a few seconds longer, feeling ethan's hands tighten on his waist, and feeling a warm liquid gush through him.

"princess, you were so good." ethan said, still panting as he grabbed a few kleenexes to clean mau off.

"now, get dressed. ill write you a pass to third period."


End file.
